


Compass

by CTippy



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvideo about Anne & Gilbert. Song: West by Sleeping at Last.





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't get you out of my mind,  
> I solemnly swear,  
> I swear that I'll never try."
> 
> I love Sleeping at Last, but I never imagined the first song I'd use would be this one. It's taken me a while to find a song for these two and this was not the one I had in mind to use, but I found out that after season 2 it's actually become a fitting song for them. It' s nothing great but I hope you like it. :)

  
Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgoOzQGNOc8&t=2s&frags=pl%2Cwn) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel - [Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
